Abduction
by kittytrypsin
Summary: After an adverse reaction to an alien scan, Trip starts behaving oddly. Violence in Chapter Five. Story is complete


DISCLAIMER:-          I don't own any of them, but if I could just have one chief engineer…

A/N                             _'italics´ _indicates thoughts. This is my second fanfic, so I hope it's ok. Many thanks to all who kindly reviewed my first, "Small steps."

Rated R for violence in Chapter Five.

****

CHAPTER ONE

Enterprise NX-01, Starfleet's flagship, the first deep space explorer with Warp 5 capabilities, hummed quietly along, cruising at warp 3. Captain Jonathon Archer and his first officer Sub-Commander T'Pol, a young Vulcan female, studied a stellar chart on the computer screen in his ready room. As Science Officer on loan from Vulcan High Command, T'Pol very often had information to share about any planets they encountered. Human space exploration was still in its infancy, but the Vulcans had been there, done that, but refused to wear the t-shirts. Their database provided information that had often helped the captain and his crew to avoid hostile species.

^^.^^.^^.

In the captain's chair, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed idly scanned the main view screen. He never tired of watching the twinkling of the stars as they flew past, but right at this moment he wished the captain and sub-commander would hurry up. He was in the middle of doing some modifications to the hull plating with Commander Tucker, and he was impatient to get on with them.

"Lieutenant, I'm detecting an alien vessel at the outer limits of our scanners." Travis Mayweather, the young helmsman, spoke up. Malcolm walked towards him, glancing at the communications officer.

"Anything on audio, Hoshi?"

"Negative, Sir."

"Ok, maybe we're just sharing the same quadrant of space. Keep me informed of any changes."

"Aye sir," the two Ensigns replied together.

John and T'Pol emerged from the ready room, deep in conversation. As usual, T'Pol had a point to make. "I do not believe it is wise to make first contact with a pre-warp civilisation, Captain. The Vulcan High Council warns against it."

"I know, T'Pol, but if we don't share our technology with them, where's the harm?"

"People of a technologically inferior race should not be encouraged to rush into space exploration." 

T'Pol spoke in her customary controlled manner, but John gave her a sharp look. He knew only too well that was exactly how all Vulcans felt about the human race. They'd made contact with earth over 100 years ago, but had held up human space exploration for as long as possible. It still rankled with him that his father, Henry Archer, hadn't lived long enough to see the fulfilment of his dreams. Wishing to change the subject, John relieved Malcolm of the command chair.

"Anything of interest, Malcolm?"

"A ship at maximum scanning range, but no contact sir." Malcolm reported in his clipped English accent. "If I'm excused, sir, perhaps I might return to the work with the commander."

"By all means, Malcolm. Can't have the hull plating playing up, now can we?"

^^.^^.^^.

Malcolm took the turbo lift from the bridge and made his way to Engineering. Charles "Trip" Tucker III, the Enterprise's Chief Engineer, was waiting impatiently for him. The two men couldn't have been more unalike, both in looks and in temperament. Malcolm was slightly shorter in height, slightly lighter in build, and with short dark hair. He came from a long line of stiff-upper-lipped English Navy men. Trip was a southerner from the Florida Keys, all disarming charm, boyish grin and drawl. He had fair hair and the bluest eyes ever to be seen in space. Some months ago, the two men had faced a near-death experience in a shuttlepod, and the trauma had forged an unlikely friendship between them. They still occasionally railed against each other, but less often than before.

"So Malcolm, Cap'n let ya off the leash for a while?"

Malcolm knew Trip didn't mean any disrespect by this, as he was the Captain's closest friend, a friendship that went back 9 years. Captain Archer had personally selected his friend as Chief Engineer for this voyage.

"He feels it would be unwise to venture too much further with our hull plating offline."

Trip looked askance at the armoury officer.

"Gee Malcolm, you're starting ta sound like T'Pol. Loosen up a bit! Anyway, soonest started, soonest mended. Let's get on with it."

^^.^^.^^.

The alien vessel had stayed in their scanning distance, but never within visual range, just a blip on T'Pol's viewer. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. T'Pol didn't go in for a show of surprise, but she did allow herself the luxury of a raised eyebrow.

"Captain, have you heard of cloaking technology?"

"Nope. What is it?"

"Some alien races have developed the means to make their ships undetectable, in other words, cloaked. I believe the alien vessel we were observing has just become cloaked."

"And this is an ominous development, in your opinion? They couldn't have an innocent reason for hiding? ….No I guess not, forget I said that."

"In my opinion, the vessel is most likely approaching the Enterprise and we are powerless to detect it."

John punched a button on the armrest of his chair.

"Archer to Engineering."

"Tucker, Cap'n."

"Trip, what's the state of the hull plating?"

"Still offline, Cap'n. We're in the middle of modifyin' it, but we're not through yet."

"Now would be a good time to finish, Trip."

"Problems, huh? Ok, we're workin' on it."

John had an uneasy prickly feeling at the back of his neck. He'd never had to ward against an unseen enemy before. How could you fight what you couldn't see? Suddenly a blue-white light burst into life on the bridge, moving from one crewmember to the next. It started with Hoshi Sato, moved to Travis, T'Pol, Archer, and the crewman at the tactical station. John felt a little dizzy after the experience, but otherwise fine. He looked at the bridge crew.

"Is everyone ok?"

"We are fine, Captain. I believe we have been scanned." T'Pol answered for them all. John pushed a button to send a ship-wide message to his crew.

"This is the Captain. An alien vessel is currently scanning us. Its intentions aren't known, but the scan appears to be harmless. Maintain your posts and report anything unusual. Captain out!"

In Engineering, the light flitted over the crew, stopping briefly with each, lingering slightly longer with Malcolm, then settled on Trip. As the light seemed to get whiter, Trip let out a yell, clutched his head, and collapsed to the floor.

  


CHAPTER TWO

John stood by the biobed in sickbay, looking at the pale, unconscious form of his friend.

"Doctor, can you tell me anything?" He looked at their alien Medical Officer, Dr. Phlox, a Denobulan. He was undoubtedly an excellent physician, with a penchant for the more exotic treatments, but he'd saved John's crewmen on more than one occasion, and John trusted him implicitly. 

"The commander's brain wave pattern was severely disrupted during the scan. At present, his brain is still in turmoil, and until that turmoil settles, he will remain unconscious."

"Why did it affect him like this and nobody else?"

Phlox opened his mouth to reply, but John was startled to hear a young female voice respond.

"Actually, Captain, that's not entirely accurate. Dr. Phlox also felt unwell for about 5 minutes after the scan." The voice belonged to Ensign Elizabeth Cutler, ship's exobiologist. She'd been with the doctor when the scan had taken place, and had helped him to a chair as a wave of dizziness had washed over him.

"I'll admit that I did feel unwell, briefly. But I'm quite fine now, thank you. As to why the commander was affected thus, Lieutenant Reed stated that the light seemed to grow in intensity over Mr Tucker. Perhaps a more thorough scan was carried out on him. I'll inform you of any change in his condition, Captain." Phlox made shooing movements to his senior officer, leaving the captain in no doubts that he was dismissed! 

He made his way to the armoury, locating Malcolm.

"Did you complete the work on the hull plating?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. I can get Lieutenant Hess to assist me, but she doesn't have the same expertise as the commander. How is he, sir?"

"Still unconscious, Malcolm. You know Trip, he always did like his sleep." He tried to make it sound light, but the worry was evident. "We've no idea when he'll waken up, so see what you can do. I don't like being this vulnerable."

Malcolm nodded and moved off to locate Hess. He didn't hold too high a hope of them being able to finish what Trip had started, but trying was better than nothing. 

John set off for the bridge, in search of some answers.

"T'Pol, any sign of our friends de-cloaking? I'm assuming that _was_ our invisible friends who just wreaked havoc with the Chief Engineer's brain?"

T'Pol looked up from the viewer at her science station.

"Logic would suggest that it was indeed a cloaked vessel which scanned us, and it would be a remarkable coincidence to have two such vessels around at the same time. However, as there is no sign of any vessel, I must assume they are still cloaked. How is Commander Tucker?"

"Unconscious, with his brain waves in chaos. The doctor can't do anything for him; we'll just have to wait for him to waken up on his own. Malcolm's trying to bring the hull plating back on line, in case we get a return match!"

"Perhaps the scan was a search for specific information. As the commander was the most seriously affected, that information may be of an engineering basis."

John nodded at the logic of her thinking. "Anything in the Vulcan database that could help us?"

"There is no report of a similar encounter. Might I suggest posting a security detail in engineering and sickbay in case we have a repeat visit? The next time, they want more than just information."

^^.^^.^^.

Phlox checked his human patient's biosigns again. All were stabilising, including the chaotic brainwave patterns, but something on the screen caused him to frown. He punched a few buttons and brought up another tracing for comparison, then crossed to the intercom.

"Phlox to Captain Archer. Would you join me in sickbay please?"

"On my way, Doc." John lost no time in making his way there, but he was disappointed to see his friend still lying unconscious when he entered the room.

"Aren't there any developments, Doctor?"

"Ah, well that all depends on your definition of developments. The commander does remain unconscious, certainly, but a development has most definitely occurred. Watch the screen and I will explain."

John looked up at the incomprehensible lines and figures on the monitor above Trip's head. Phlox pointed out two sets of wave patterns, one in red and one in blue.

"The blue pattern is the commander's routine EEG taken one month ago. The red pattern is the current one. They're almost identical, now that things are settling, except that the red wave is 3-dimensional in appearance, almost like it has a shadow. I'm guessing, of course, but I think it has something to do with what happened to Mr Tucker. It will be interesting to see what happens when he awakens."

"And you still don't know when that'll be? Can't you give him something, a stimulant, maybe?"

"Had you suggested it when his EEG was in chaos, naturally I'd have refused. But now, I think we'll risk it." 

Phlox moved away and prepared a hypospray, which he injected into Trip's neck. The Engineer took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly blinked his blond eyelashes. It was a struggle to get his eyes open, and at first the blue eyes were glazed and unfocussed. Phlox seemed pleased with his patient's progress.

"Welcome back, Commander," he boomed. "How do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess. Anybody get the number of the guy that knocked me down?" his voice was faint, but getting stronger with each word. John breathed a sigh of relief – that was definitely Trip and his sense of humour. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You gave us a few anxious moments there, pal. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Trip turned his head in the direction of the voice and looked at the captain.

"Happen'd... when?.. All I remember's talkin' ta Malcolm, then BAM! I'm lyin' here with y'all lookin' at me like I've turned green or somethin'. I haven't, have I?" He raised his hands up until he could see them, and then dropped them in relief, reassured by their normal appearance. 

Phlox gazed with interest at the entirely normal EEG reading. John looked at Phlox for guidance as to how much to fill in for Trip. Phlox cleared his throat.

"Commander, the ship's crew underwent an intensive scan, during which you took an adverse reaction. Does that sound familiar?" All the while the doctor spoke, he kept a careful eye on the monitor.

"Nah, don't recall any of that. How long was I out?"

"6 hours, Trip. We were starting to worry." John replied. The doctor tapped him on the arm and indicated that they move aside. Trip looked at them anxiously and John looked at Phlox questioningly.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"When the commander first awakened, I was pleased to see that his EEG had returned to normal. However, when we were discussing the scanning episode, I noted that the abnormal shadow was back. It doesn't appear to have a detrimental effect on the commander, but I am unable to explain it. However, if Commander Tucker is otherwise feeling well, I see no reason not to release him to his quarters."

^^.^^.^^.

Trip lay on his bunk, reading the padd that Malcolm had left him, with the latest information on the hull plating modifications. He was restless and annoyed at being confined to quarters, but in truth he still felt a bit disoriented and dizzy. Sighing in frustration, he tossed the padd onto the bed and stood up. A wave of dizziness caused him to stagger against the wall, clutching his head. He waited for it to settle and suddenly felt very nauseous. He just managed to make it to the basin in the washroom before his stomach heaved and he lost its contents. Shaky with the exertion of retching, he wiped his mouth. He looked at his reflection and grimaced at the pale face looking back at him. Running wet hands through his blond hair he took a gulp of water. Feeling a little better, Trip moved back towards the bedroom when another wave of dizziness washed over him. He collapsed to his knees, sucking in great gulps of air, waiting for the deck to stop spinning. Instead, he slumped further to the floor, losing the battle with consciousness.

^^.^^.^^.

When he came round, Trip felt much better. The dizziness and nausea had completely gone, and he felt calm, perhaps too calm. This puzzled him briefly, but he shrugged it off.

'_Gotta get up…things to do_' he told himself. Opening the door out into the corridor, he looked to make sure no one was paying him any attention.

^^.^^.^^.

"Commander, good to see you up and about again. How are you feeling?" Ensign York was on duty in the Armoury when Trip called by.

"Fine, Ensign. I need a phase pistol."

York looked at the Chief Engineer with some misgiving. His terse reply was out of character for the normally friendly commander, and he looked pale, tired and dazed. York shrugged; it wasn't his call to decide who got to sign out a phase pistol.

"Ok, sir, sign here please. Going on an away mission?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that."

Trip left the Armoury and headed for sickbay. York merely scratched his head.

^^.^^.^^.

Phlox raised his head as the sickbay door opened to admit the commander.

"Now then, Mr Tucker, I distinctly remember ordering you to bed-rest in your quarters. Do I need to call the Captain?"

"Not a good idea, Doc. You and me, we got some unfinished business. Let's take a walk."

Phlox's eyes rounded into huge circles when he noticed the steady grip the commander had on the phase pistol, which was pointed directly at him.

^^.^^.^^.

Malcolm called into the Armoury briefly to collect some data. He glanced at York who seemed to be debating with himself about something.

"Something on your mind, Ensign?"

"It's probably nothing, Lieutenant, but is Commander Tucker well enough?"

"Well enough for what, exactly?"

York hesitated to say any more. His senior officer was giving him a 'what business is it of yours' look. He took a deep breath and continued.

"He came by to sign out the pistol for his mission, but he really looked like he should still be in sickbay instead. Not that I'm second-guessing the Captain, sending him out, or anything…" his voice trailed off as he watched the confusion on Lieutenant Reed's face.

"Er, thank you Ensign. I'll take it from here." Malcolm walked to his office to use the intercom, away from York's sharp ears. He called the bridge.

"Archer here."

"Captain, have you assigned Commander Tucker on an away mission?"

"What are you talking about, Malcolm? Trip's on strict orders from the doctor, to rest."

"Well sir, you should know that he's just requisitioned a phase pistol, and unless he's planning some target practise in his room…"

"Meet me in Engineering. Better bring a security detail, just in case."

^^.^^.^^.

Trip walked slightly behind Phlox as they moved along the deck towards the shuttle bay. Phlox glanced back occasionally to look at the engineer, but he felt certain that Commander Tucker was not quite himself. He seemed dazed, although not dizzy, and occasionally muttered to himself. Before he had ushered the doctor out of sickbay, he had made him pack his medical kit with as many portable devices as he could accommodate. Phlox had enquired as to the identity of anyone in need of so much attention, but Trip had merely told him to wait and see. Since leaving sickbay, the commander had said nothing more, in spite of frequent encouragement from the naturally garrulous doctor. It was Trip's good fortune and the doctor's bad, that they met no one on their journey. Once they entered the shuttle bay, Trip locked the access door and pulled the control panel off the wall, effectively sealing everybody else out. He motioned for the doctor to enter the 'pod and relieved him of his medical bag, locking it in a storage locker.

"Don't want ya zappin' me with a hypo, now do we?"

"Commander, what is this all about? Why don't we just go back to sickbay and you can have a long sleep?"

"No, gotta go, they're callin' me. Gotta take ya to them."

^^.^^.^^.

John, Malcolm and the security men were leaving Engineering, having drawn a blank. Trip hadn't been there since his collapse.

"Archer to T'Pol."

"T'Pol here, go ahead, Captain."

"Can you scan the ship for Commander Tucker's biosigns? We've…um…lost him."

T'Pol's eyebrow did a dance. "It would be quite impossible to isolate the commander's biosigns from the 80 other humans aboard, Captain. I presume you have tried hailing him?"

"He isn't responding. He might be ill. I can't seem to raise sickbay, either. I thought he might have gone there if he was feeling unwell."

T'Pol made a few calculations before replying.

"I am able to locate Dr. Phlox. He is at present in shuttle bay one. Perhaps you should search there for the commander."

"Good work, T'Pol."

"It was a small matter to locate one Denobulan."

^^.^^.^^.

The search party made good time to the shuttle bay, only to find the door locked against them. John moved across to the intercom.

"Trip, open the door. Let's talk this over…" 

He was greeted only with silence, so raised the bridge again.

"Lock the launch doors."

"Control has been re-routed to the shuttle bay, Captain."

"Then go to warp, he can't launch when we're at warp, and it'll give us more time to get in. T'Pol, get down here, I might need you."

^^.^^.^^.

Phlox studied the commander's body language as he sat, slightly slumped in the pilot's seat of the shuttle. When the ship had jumped to warp speed, Trip had clutched his head in pain. At first Phlox thought the commander would pass out, such was his pallor, but when he moved towards him, Trip held him off with the phaser. Now, Trip sat almost in a stupor. The intercom burst into life.

"Trip, I'm going to transport in alone, and unarmed. I just want to talk to you, make sure you're both ok."

Trip didn't even acknowledge the captain's voice. He looked up with slight interest as the telltale sign of molecular reconstruction heralded the captain's arrival. He ushered the captain into the shuttle and indicated he should sit beside the doctor. The phase pistol never wavered from its target.

"Trip, what's going on? Talk to me." His friend's glazed eyes and pallor worried John. He got no response and looked at the doctor.

"I don't think the commander is fully aware of his actions. He told me he had to take me to 'them', and I must assume his behaviour is as a result of our recent experience."

John rose slowly to his feet, careful to not antagonise Trip's trigger finger. Crouching in front of him, he looked up into his friend's face.

"Hey, buddy, relax, you're amongst friends. Let us help you with whatever the problem is. Why don't you give me the gun?" Holding his breath, he reached out for the pistol. Trip suddenly roused from his daze and leapt to his feet.

"Stay away, Cap'n!" he shouted, backing towards the hatch of the shuttle. He collapsed suddenly as T'Pol applied pressure on his neck from just outside the 'pod. No one had heard her transporting in, such was their concentration on their stricken comrade.

"Thank you, Sub-Commander, your timing was impeccable. Are you sure he'll be ok?" John looked at T'Pol as she stepped into the 'pod and retrieved the phase pistol from the engineer's nerveless hand. Phlox had rushed to the unconscious man, checking his breathing.

"He will be fine, Captain, but I would advise having him restrained in sickbay."

John sighed. He knew it was necessary, but he hated to have to do it.

"Yeah, ok, now let's get that door fixed."

^^.^^.^^.

Trip wakened to the all too familiar sounds and smells of sickbay. As he opened heavy eyes, the glare from the overhead lighting assaulted him, but when he tried to shield his eyes, he discovered he couldn't move his arms. Panic set in when he thought he was paralysed, but when he squinted at his wrists, he saw the restraints. Looking around him, he saw the captain and doctor conversing a few feet away.

"Hey, Cap'n." he called, hoarsely. The two men looked up, startled. John grinned when he saw Trip awake.

"Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Sore head, sore neck, sore guts. What's the other guy like?"

John smiled, in spite of himself. That certainly sounded like the old Trip back, but for how long?

"What's with the restraints, Cap'n?" Trip queried.

"What do you remember of the last 6 hours, Trip?"

Trip looked at the clock on the wall and a startled look crossed his face.

"Last time I noticed the time, it was just after Malcolm left me some reading. I got a bit dizzy, an' I think I was sick. I don't remember anythin' else until now. Gotta stop wakin' up in here, though."

John proceeded carefully, keeping an eye on his friend's face.

"So you don't remember abducting the doctor at gunpoint and trying to take a shuttle?"

Trip's face took on a haunted expression and his eyes filled with fear. He looked at the doctor, apologetically.

"Sorry, Doc, I didn't…um…hurt ya?"

"Not at all, Commander, although you were quite persuasive, shall we say. You recall none of this?"

"Not a thing. What's goin' on?"

John spoke up. "We think it's related to the scan. You were obsessed with getting the doctor to a 'pod and talked about taking him to 'them', so T'Pol gave your neck a tweak to stop you."

Trip began to hyperventilate. "Ya gotta put me in the brig, Cap'n. I'm a danger ta everyone while I'm not able to keep those aliens from messin' with ma head."

John shook his head and laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, Commander. This isn't your fault, so it stays off the record, and I'd be happier having you here where the doctor can monitor you. This is taking it out of you, Trip."

The commander couldn't argue with that, he felt deathly tired. He was also more than a little relieved that there wasn't going to be an official report about his actions. He closed his eyes and nodded weakly.

^^.^^.^^.

John was in his ready room when the call came through from T'Pol for him to come to the bridge.

"Captain, a vessel has just de-cloaked. We have opened a hail, but they have refused to respond."

"What's your best guess at what they want, now?"

"Unknown, Captain, but I took the liberty of sending Lieutenant Reed to sickbay, in case of any…developments."

^^.^^.^^.

In sickbay, Trip was feeling sick again, and if he could have grabbed his head, he would have done so. He groaned loudly at the pain, which seemed to be trying to split his head open. Malcolm stood by his bed, trying to reassure him.

"Relax, Commander, you're not going anywhere this time."

"They're messin' with my head again, Malcolm. I can't fight it, it hurts too much!"

Malcolm looked round in agitation.

"Doctor, can't you give him something?"

Phlox nodded and prepared a hypospray. He was about to administer it when the brilliantly white light returned and centred firstly on himself, then on the commander. To Malcolm's astonishment, both men vanished.

On the bridge, the main view screen showed that the alien vessel had once again cloaked. John called sickbay.

"Everything ok down there?"

Malcolm's voice sounded a little shaky. "Er…not exactly, Captain. We've just lost the ship's Surgeon and Chief Engineer.

  


CHAPTER THREE

Phlox re-materialised first on the enemy vessel and rushed to the commander's side as he appeared. Trip was pale and shaky, but his eyes looked clear. He climbed to his feet with the doctor's help and they looked around their location.

"Somethin' tells me we're not on Enterprise any more, Doc."

"I won't argue with that, commander. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my headache's gone. Guess now that we're…wherever this is, they don't need to mess with my mind to get us here."

As they took in their surroundings, they spotted one of their abductors at the control panel of the transportation device. He was one of the ugliest aliens either man had ever seen, with grey skin, heavily ridged on the forehead and around the eyes, down the nose, and across the chin. His teeth, which at present were bared, were yellow and sharply pointed. He wore a uniform of sorts, but his feet were bare. On each foot and hand he had three digits, which ended in sharply hooked, razor-sharp talons. The alien regarded the two men in front of him, and then spoke into a communicator.

"They are here, Captain. Shall I bring them straight to sickbay?"

"Affirmative!"

Trip listened to the exchange, then shouted at the alien.

"Hey, ya great ugly lump. Whaddya want ta drag us over here for?"

The doctor looked at his companion in astonishment. "Commander, you are able to communicate with them?"

Trip looked at the doctor in puzzlement. "Sure! They're using standard English, ain't they?"

"Indeed not, Commander. Perhaps this explains your reaction to the scan. They've passed on their language in order to be able to converse with you."

"Yeah? Well I don't feel like conversin' right now." He turned back to the alien. "Ya'd better send us back, unless ya want a war on yer hands."

The alien regarded the furious human who had been approaching him. He raised a small device in his hand and pointed it at Trip. An energy bolt shot out towards the commander, and he collapsed to the ground in agony. The pain was so intense that he couldn't breathe, and he was on the verge of losing consciousness (for what, the fourth time?) when the alien deactivated the device. Phlox rushed to the commander's side as he gasped painfully for breath. Gradually his chest stopped heaving and he made his way groggily onto his knees. Phlox regarded him quizzically.

"I'm beginning to understand why it is that you end up in my sickbay so often, Commander. Might I suggest that it is imprudent to antagonise one's enemies? "

Trip rolled his eyes. "Ya don't say!"

The alien pointed the weapon at the two men and indicated the doorway. Reluctantly, they preceded him through it, Trip receiving a violent shove in the back for his troubles. "Looks like I'm marked as the bad guy," he whispered to Phlox.

They were ushered along a corridor with many open doorways leading off. Signs of activity could be seen in quite a few of the rooms, and all of the aliens closely resembled the one they'd already met. A second alien met them at the end of the corridor and led them down a flight of steps. Their destination proved to be an efficient medical room, and in the centre were two occupied biobeds. Phlox's natural desire to heal clicked in and he moved towards the injured men, tutting at their conditions. The aliens had been severely burned on their faces and hands.

"How did these injuries occur?" he enquired. The alien looked to Trip for translation. Trip wondered why they'd chosen him as translator? '_Heck, why not Hoshi, for crying out loud_?' Then he thought of sweet Hoshi's likely response to what he'd gone through, and wouldn't have swapped places with her for a warp 9 engine! He repeated the doctor's question, stumbling over the difficult words of the alien tongue. He'd sure appreciate Hoshi more when they got back, if they got back…

"An explosion occurred in our engine room. Our Engineer is one of the injured, the doctor is the other. He had gone to help when a second explosion occurred. You will repair our ship, your doctor will repair our crewmen."

"Is that all? Ya sure ya wouldn't like us ta solve the mysteries of the universe, while we're at it?" 

Trip muttered in heavy sarcasm. He had spoken in English, but the alien was learning to read him quickly, and once again the commander found himself writhing on the floor, in agony. When it had stopped, Phlox helped him to his knees.

"Commander, difficult as it may be, I need you to curb your natural talent for antagonising people. I really do think your health depends on it."

Trip found that his recovery time was slower. He remained on his knees, leaning forward and sucking in great lungfuls of air. When he could breathe normally, he rose shakily to his feet and held up a placating hand to the alien.

"Ok, truce. I tend ta run off at the mouth…look, we'll do what we can, but we're not gonna be familiar with your technology an' medical stuff."

Phlox moved from the commander's side and began to examine the many jars in the sickbay. As he looked questioningly at the alien, the information about each jar was supplied through Trip. Eventually the doctor felt he could begin his treatment. One of the aliens remained with the doctor, and the second nudged Trip back out through the doorway.

"See ya later, Doc." he called.

Phlox waved his hand. "Try to stay out of trouble, Commander."

^^.^^.^^.

In the heart of the alien vessel, Trip looked at the damaged relays and burned out circuitry with a heavy heart. If their lives depended on his being able to effect repairs to this incomprehensible technology, they were on very shaky ground. '_Still_,' he thought to himself, '_no sense in tellin' them I'm lost. So long as they think I'm doin' somethin' constructive, they'll keep from zappin' me with that cattle prod_!'

CHAPTER FOUR

Sub-Commander T'Pol looked through her viewer before turning to the captain.

"The doctor has successfully activated the beacon, Captain. We are able to follow the signal, but it would be of great help if we had visual."

"Can't expect that, T'Pol. At least Phlox was pre-armed with that signal. We'll just have to hope that whoever these aliens are, they need our people alive and well. I'd like to get them back in one piece."

"Dr. Phlox is a very level-headed individual, Captain. He should counteract Commander Tucker's natural exuberance and affinity for trouble."

John sighed. An affinity for trouble was exactly what his friend had. It seemed to seek Trip out and embrace him in a stranglehold.

"I hope so. I'd just like to know why they were taken, and by whom."

^^.^^.^^.

The doctor had soothed his patients' burns with what he hoped was a balm. It certainly smelled suitable, but he couldn't read the labels to be sure, and certainly couldn't ask. From what he could ascertain, the aliens under his care were more comfortable than before. More involved treatment would have to wait until Mr. Tucker was available to translate. Phlox smiled enigmatically at his guard, posted at the door.

"Well, they're comfortable for now, my friend." He sat on a bench, fingering the buttons of his uniform smock, and one button in particular.

^^.^^.^^.

Trip was also accompanied by an unsmiling guard, but at least he could talk to him. He wondered whether the guard had any engineering knowledge.

"Could ya hand me that thermal imager?" he asked, without looking up. There was a definite pause before the alien tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a relay-tester.

'_Close, but no cigar_!' Trip thought, '_but I'll test him a few more times before I get too sure of myself_.'

Over the next 10 minutes he asked the guard to pass him various items, and each time that the alien handed him the wrong thing, Trip merely smiled his thanks and said nothing. Taking a deep breath, and a not inconsiderable risk, he partially opened what he recognised as the emissions control valve. He didn't know whether Enterprise was still within scanning range, but if it was, Trip would do everything he could to tell the captain where they were.

^^.^^.^^.

The two men had been on the alien vessel for 6 hours, and Trip, for one, was exhausted. He'd managed a few genuine repairs along with some minor sabotage, but his captors hadn't allowed him  rest, food or water, and his throat and head were hurting. His guard spoke into his communicator and tapped Trip on the shoulder. He turned sharply at the touch and shuddered when he saw the alien's talons.

'_One rip from those babies and Tucker's history_!' he told himself.

"Come now, you will eat, then you will work again."

"Big on chat, ain't ya? So tell me, how'd this accident happen?"

The alien shoved him roughly out through the door, refusing to respond to either the sarcasm or question. Trip walked with his guard, trying to look for landmarks, which would help him, get back to engineering on his own, if he got the chance.

Phlox looked up as the engineer wearily entered sickbay. He took in the commander's pallor and dark circles under his eyes, and moved across to guide him to the bench.

"How are you feeling, Commander?"

"Jus' peachy! My head's bustin', an' ma throat's like it was with the cap'n on that infernal desert planet. They give ya anythin' ta eat or drink?"

"I've been able to take some liquid here, in sickbay. It's not exactly water, but it is palatable. Have you had nothing at all?"

"Nope! Zip! Nadda for 6 hours."

"Actually, make that 12 hours Commander. If you recall that just before we were…um…abducted, you'd been comatose for 6 hours. Drink some of this liquid, it will have to do until they give us some nourishment."

Trip eyed the murky liquid with suspicion, sniffing at it before taking a tentative sip.

"Yuk!! That's gross, Doc."

"Drink, Commander. Consider it your doctor's orders."

Trip forced himself to take the liquid, all the while expecting it to come back up. He looked at the two aliens.

"Hey, how 'bout givin' us that food ya promised? We can't finish your repairs if we collapse with hunger."

The aliens regarded their captives briefly before one on them left the room, returning shortly with a bowl, setting it down. Trip recoiled in horror at the 'food', and lost the battle to hold onto his stomach contents. 

'_Seem ta be doin' that a lot, lately_,' he mused.

The bowl held an assortment of invertebrates of various colours and sizes, but every one was still alive.

"Eat, human, then work!"

"Ya seem ta know I'm human, but there's a lot ya've still ta learn about me, and one of them is, I DON'T EAT SNAKE!" Trip yelled.

Phlox half expected the commander to be zapped again, but the alien merely removed the bowl of offerings. Phlox returned his gaze to his colleague.

"How are you really feeling, Commander? You mentioned a headache. Is it similar to those you experienced on Enterprise after the scan?"

"Nah, they were weird, like someone was messin' with ma head. Now, it's just like a normal headache. Probably 'cos I'm starvin', but I'd rather starve than try that stuff. How ya holdin' up, yourself, Doc?"

"I am quite well, thank you. My work here is not physically taxing, unlike yours. Have you been able to repair their engines?"

"Well now, the way I'm figurin', if we finish our work too soon, they'll most likely bump us off. I don't really see them lettin' us go, do you? So, I'm doin' enough to make it look like I'm fixin' things, but I managed to start an emissions leak. If the cap'n's about, he's probably got T'Pol glued to her viewer, so I figured I'd give her a nice little ion trail ta follow. Just wish there was somethin' we could do ta get their attention."

Phlox's fingers moved to his buttons, and he seemed to be about to say something, but changed his mind. Instead, he clapped the commander on the back.

"Have faith, Commander. With your ingenuity, the captain and our Vulcan friend will find us in no time. But you must be careful not to be too enthusiastic with your sabotage."

"'Careful' is my middle name, Doc."

  


CHAPTER FIVE

T'Pol blinked tired eyes to ease the strain. The captain had suggested she relinquish her post to another crewmember, but she had declined. As she had pointed out, Captain Archer hadn't left the bridge either. Lowering her eyes back to the viewer, she adjusted a few controls before turning to John.

"Captain, there is a faint, but definite ion trail shadowing the signal from Dr. Phlox's beacon. I believe it must be from the alien vessel."

"Well, well, that sounds like Trip's handiwork. Travis, bring us in a bit closer. Archer to Reed."

"Reed here, Sir."

"Malcolm, how's the hull plating coming along?"

"I believe we're there now, Captain."

"Good, get back up here. We may have a trace on the aliens, and I want your finger on the trigger if we get a chance."

^^.^^.^^.

'_No rest for the weary_.' Trip thought to himself, as he was once again marched back to engineering. His stomach growled with hunger and thirst, but he put it to the back of his mind. The sooner he could get the captain's attention, the sooner they'd be back on Enterprise, enjoying some real nosh. Surreptitiously, he opened the emissions valve a little more, hoping fervently that the aliens on the bridge were too busy watching for Enterprise to notice their own exhaust trail.

^^.^^.^^.

Phlox pondered on his decision not to tell the commander about the beacon he'd activated on one of his buttons. He realised that Commander Tucker wouldn't normally have intended him any harm when he'd tried to get him off Enterprise, and was now doing all he could to get the captain's attention, but ultimately, their rescue might well depend entirely on the beacon, and he couldn't risk Trip revealing it to their captors.

^^.^^.^^.

Trip had begun to understand some of the alien technology he was working with, and his eyes gleamed when he translated the word "cloaking". Checking to see if his guard was watching, he gently flicked the switch.

"Time to turn on the landing lights," he whispered.

^^.^^.^^.

"Captain! Look, there in front of us!" Travis shouted. All eyes swivelled to the main viewer. The alien vessel had de-cloaked and was evident in all its ugliness.

"Malcolm, target their shields and weapons array. Fire when ready."

"Aye sir…firing…direct hit."

"Nice shooting, but polarise the hull plating, just in case. T'Pol, can you pick up our people's biosigns?"

"Affirmative, Captain, but they are not together."

"Can we use the transporter?"

"Yes, but it would be desirable for their safety to have them in the same place. Should one disappear, the other would be at risk of injury."

^^.^^.^^.

The alien vessel lurched heavily as Malcolm's shots found their targets. In sickbay, Phlox grabbed onto a biobed and managed to remain upright. In engineering, Trip and his guard weren't as lucky. The guard fell heavily to the ground and Trip staggered against the engines. Recovering more quickly, he seized the opportunity to grab a heavy object and whacked the alien on the head.

"Time somebody else had a headache, around here."

Turning back to the controls, he twisted and punched buttons haphazardly, sending the machinery into overdrive. Running out of engineering, he hoped he could remember the way to sickbay. As he sprinted along, many of the aliens appeared, flustered.

"We're under attack, abandon ship, abandon ship!" he shouted, adding to the chaos. He grinned as he thought of how being able to talk the alien language had suddenly turned in his favour. He ran on towards sickbay, completely forgetting that Phlox was still under guard.

"Hey, Doc, I think the cap'n's found us."

The doctor looked up, startled to see the commander alone. His guard recovered quickly and whirled round on the engineer. Lashing out with his clawed hand he caught Trip on the chest, easily ripping through the heavy material of his jumpsuit and drawing blood from three livid, deep cuts. Trip gasped and staggered against the door, sliding to the ground as his knees buckled.

"You have brought this trouble to us, human. For that you must pay."

The alien growled and drew his weapon, firing on the human. Trip writhed in agony, unable to get out of the way. In desperation for his comrade's life, Phlox looked round for a weapon, and seized a hypospray. As he injected the alien's neck, it collapsed, allowing Phlox to rush to Trip. The commander was barely conscious and bleeding profusely from the angry cuts on his chest, but he opened bleary eyes.

"Thanks, Doc. Don't think I coulda taken much more…but we gotta get off. I think the ship's about ta blow."

"Easy, Commander. I need to stop the bleeding. I can't risk giving you any alien pain relief, as their drugs may not be compatible with human physiology."

Trip simply nodded. The effects of the disruptor weapon had left him in agony, weak and disoriented. He felt Phlox placing some strapping over his raw chest, then felt strong arms pulling him urgently to his feet. Phlox helped him out of sickbay, and along the corridor, away from where their captors might first search. Trip could barely walk, so their choice of hideaway was limited. Stepping into another empty room, the doctor eased Trip onto the floor, looking at him with concern.

'_Now would be the optimum time for transportation, Captain,_' he thought.

There was little else he could do for Trip apart from talking to him, trying to keep him conscious. As for attempting to locate a shuttlepod, that was beyond them. 

It wasn't too long before another alien found them, since the ship didn't go in for doors. The alien spoke to the two men, but Phlox couldn't reply and Trip was beyond being able to. In anger, the alien drew a phaser and Phlox threw himself in front of Trip, just as the weapon fired.

  


CHAPTER SIX

"T'Pol, have you got them?" John asked anxiously from the bridge. The sub-commander was at the transporter controls.

"Affirmative, Captain. They are both on their way to sickbay."

"Thank you, Sub-Commander. Malcolm, what's the status of the enemy ship?"

"Weapons and shields remain offline, Captain. What do you want to do?"

"Hoshi, open a hail…"

Before he could finish, a blinding light filled the viewer as the alien vessel blew itself out of existence. The shockwave buffeted Enterprise but the hull plating saved them from damage.

"Guess it's out of my hands, now. Scan for survivors, I'll be in sickbay."

^^.^^.^^.

 Phlox was sitting on one of the beds, being treated by Ensign Cutler for a burn to his shoulder. The chief engineer was back where he'd started from, flat out on another biobed.

"Are you ok, Doctor?"

"Quite fine, thank you Captain. Your timing for our retrieval couldn't have been better." Phlox was his usual jovial self, in spite of his singed shoulder. He noted the look of concern on the captain's face.

"Try not to worry about him, Captain. The commander's injuries are painful, but not life threatening. I've treated the cuts with antibiotic salve to prevent infection. Those talons were quite disgusting…as for his other injuries, the disruptor weapon caused great pain and weakness, and the commander was already debilitated through dehydration and exhaustion, but he should awaken once that condition is reversed."

^^.^^.^^.

Some time later, John roused from a half sleep in the chair beside Trip's bed. He heard his friend's soft moans and called Phlox over.

"Ah, good, he's coming round. Go easy on him, Captain, he won't be up to much talking for a while, yet."

Trip's eyelids fluttered open and he recognised his surroundings.

"Aw no, not again, I'm really gettin' fed up with this place."

John placed a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder as he attempted to rise from the bed.

"Easy pal, you're staying right here, like it or not. That's an order, Trip."

The engineer nodded, then looked at the doctor.

"Thanks, Doc. I guess I owe ya one!"

"Any time, Commander, any time. But maybe next time we'll have a less stimulating away mission together!"

                                                                                    END


End file.
